We've met before
by XSanversW
Summary: What if Alex and Maggie didn't meet for the first time in that crime scene? Thanks to my beta, Tessa Warden for editing this! If you want to read it in spanish, go to XSanversWES
1. We've met before

''Alexxxxx, come on! you are going to be late!'' Kara rolled of the couch, trying not to drop the potstickers.

''I'm coming!'' Alex shouted from Kara's bedroom ''I'm ready! Don't use your x-ray vison just yet!''

''Puff... I wasn't going to use it anyways'' secretly wanting to.

''Yeah, sure'' Alex said appearing in the dress that she and Kara had bought for this night ''Isn't all this too much?''

''Oh my God, Alex! You look…'' Kara stopped, trying to find the words, ''...amazing'' she says hugging her sister.

''You think she would like it?'' Alex whispered, feeling insecure for a moment.

''She has to be crazy if she doesen't'' Kara says with a smile on her face, moving away from their hug, just a little.

''Yeah, okey, I think I'm ready to go'' She says turning around to take a look of her dress in the mirror one last time.

''I can't believe that you fight with aliens in your daily basis and you are not capable of going on a date with someone without getting all like…'' Kara stopped herself trying to find words to describe her sister's status now, failing. ''...Like that''

''Not the same thing, sis'' Alex says, adjusting her dress again.

''Alex'' Kara took her sister's hands in hers, pushing Alex near the front door ''You look perfect. Now, get out of the apartment before I force you to do it. Don't leave the lady waiting''

''Okay, I'm going'' breathing out a sigh, Alex turns, after hugging Kara again ''Love you! Wish me luck''

''Love you too, and you don't need it! Now, get the girl, tiger''

''Oh my god! Don't you ever call me that again'' Alex laughed while she walked out the apartament.

\- :D -

Alex goes into the restaurant, looking for (according to Lucy's description) a tiny, brunette woman who respondes to the name of ''Maggie''. Now that she thinks about it, she should have asked for her number.

After a quick overview of the place, she focused on a woman sitting by the bar, at the same time, the woman turns around. Their eyes meet and Alex knows that this woman has to be Maggie, so she walks over the bar.

''You clean up nice''

''I do?'' Alex chuckles ''Well, you do too, with the shoes'' _please don't say anything stupid_ ''… and the hair and…'' _I'm gonna stop talking now_ ''...all that''. Alex chuckles again.

Maggie smiles, reaching out her hand ''I'm Maggie by the way''

''Oh yes! I'm Alex'' she shakes hands with Maggie.

''My pleasure, Alex''

''It's all mine, Maggie''

During dinner, Alex has never felt comfortable with someone as she felt with Maggie, so interested in the things coming out of the other woman's mouth. They only stopped talking because dinner was in the table, an it was a good silence, the one that you don't have the need to broke.

They talked about everything. Principally about their family and work (althought Alex had to lie about it). When Alex realizes about the time, it was almost midnight.

''Wow, It's midnight. I should get going, I have work tomorrow''

''That's makes two of us, Danvers'' Maggie says smiling, and Alex smirks when she heard Maggie calling her by her last name.

They walk out of the restaurant, after dividing the bill because _'I ate too, Maggie'_. And then, they stop by the street, where Alex's bike was parked.

Alex grabbs the helmet and hears Maggie's laugh, and she turns around, faceing the woman.

''Well, that's a hell of a coincidense. That's my bike, right over there'' says pointing a bike, just a few meters from Alex's.

''You think?'' says Alex laughing, and Maggie mirrors her. They stay a while there, just looking at each other, until Alex brakes the silence.

''So, I'll see you. I think you have my number?'' Maggie nodds, with a smile on her face ''Yes of course you have it I gave it to you like… what? 30 minutes ago?'' Alex chuckles ''You can call me if you want you know? Because I had such a grate time and I hope…''

And Alex stopped rambling because Maggie's lips were touching her's and it's way too fast and way too good and she can't even replie because it lasts less than a second before Maggie is pulling back.

''Of course I'll call you. See you around, Danvers'' She turns around with a smirk on her face, reaching the bike.

''See you, Sawyer'' And Alex stood there, touching her lips, watching Maggie get on the bike and leaving.

\- :D -

Alex wakes up with a smile on her face, remembering all about last night. Maggie, their kiss, her soft lips, her hand cupping her face gently, her sweet smell…

Alex's phone rings by the bedside table and she has to stretch in order to reach it. The ID says that it's J'onn.

''Hey J'onn, what's up?'' Alex says with sleepy voice.

''Hey, Alex. Sorry if I wake you up, but something happened with the arrival of the president, I need you in the airport ASAP, as an FBI agent, of course''

''I'm on my way'' with that, she ends the call and she gets her clothes together fast, and run to her bike even faster. When she arrives to the airport, Kara is there in her Supergirl suit, all excited, and Alex knows exactly why.

''How was your daaateeee?'' Kara asks, almost jumping, _she is such a puppy sometimes._

Alex laughs ''It was so amazing, she is amazing. Remember me I have to thanks Lucy for… What the hell is doing that woman in my crime scene?'' she says when she sees a woman kneel next to a guy, recolecting evidence. Alex starts walking towards her. She is just a few steps away, when she begins to talk.

''Hey! What the hell are you doing…oh shit'' She stopped herself abruptly when she realizes who is she talking to. ''Hey Mags'' she says, smiling awkwardly. And Maggie is smiling, dimples and all.

''Mags? Do you know her?'' Supergirl comes flying behind Alex.

''Well, you could say so…''


	2. We meet again, Danvers

_''Hey! What the hell are you doing…oh shit'' She stopped herself abruptly when she realizes who is she talking to. ''Hey Mags'' she says, smiling awkwardly. And Maggie is smiling, dimples and all._ __

 _''Mags? Do you know her?'' Supergirl comes flying behind Alex._ __

 _''Well, you could say so…''_

\- :D -

"Wait, Mags? Like Maggie?" Kara asks confused, looking to Alex and then to Maggie.

"Supergirl! We can talk about this later" Alex says turning around and giving Supergirl the _**look**_.

"Oh, okay. So... mmm... See you later Alex" Kara says giving Alex a quick hug "You too, um, detective?"

"Detective Maggie Sawyer, but you already know that, don't you?" Maggie says reaching out her hand towards Kara. Kara takes her hand "It's a pleasure" Maggie smiles.

"Yeah, the pleasure, it's all mine" Kara says looking at Alex with a smirk in her face.

"Supergirl? Don't you have to be in another place? Like, right now?" Maggie chuckles at this and Supergirl leaves, saying something about being late for her meeting with the president.

"Didn't know you were running buddies with Supergirl" Maggie says crossing her arms against her chest.

"Yeah, well, we work together" Alex says shrugging.

"Just work together?" answers Maggie, raising an eyebrow.

Alex stays a moment in silence, trying to figure out why Maggie was acting like that. Then it hit her "Am I detecting jealousy there, Detective Sawyer?" Alex says with a grin on her face.

Maggie puffs "Of course not. I'm not the jealous kind"

"Of course not. Now," Alex claps her hands "So, sorry for doing this, but I need to keep going with this investigation, and I know it's a little bit awkward, because we went on a date last night and we kiss and all. And by the way, I loved our date and I spend such a great time-"

"Do you know how to actually speak without rambling, Danvers?" Maggie asks smiling sweetly at Alex.

"In fact, no, she doesn't." The two women turn around when they heard Supergirl shouting at them.

"No superhearing here, Supergirl"

"Thanks for the heads-up"

They say at the same time. And they stay smiling at each other. Alex's phones rings, breaking their moment, making the two women jump.

"Agent Danvers," Alex answers.

"Alex, Agent Torres said that the NCPD is in the airport. You know that they can't stay there, it's a DEO matter. Not even if you had a date with a member of that department" J'onn says. Alex could feel the smile on his face.

"Oh my god. I'm going to kill Kara" Alex breathes out, rubbing her temples with her free hand "See you in a while" Alex says finishing the call, listening J'onn laughing.

"I hate that I have to do this, but you need to leave this crime scene, Maggie" Alex says awkwardly.

"Really? Because the airport is in my jurisdiction, you know that" Maggie says with a smart smirk on her face, bowing her head. Stepping closer to Alex.

"Your jurisdiction ends, where I say it does" Alex says taking advantage of her height difference, giving another step towards the detective, looking right into each other eyes. Alex was inches away from kiss Maggie right there, in the middle of the place where the President of the United States was attacked, and she didn't even care, she was going to do it.

"Alex!"

"Winn? What are you doing here?" Alex says turning around, letting the thought of kissing Maggie go.

"J'onn sent me saying something about a device near where the President was attacked" he says noticing Maggie behind Alex "Oh sorry! I didn't see you. I'm Winn" he says giving his hand to Maggie.

"Detective Maggie Sawyer" Maggie says introducing herself for the second time this day.

"Oh! What a coincidence! Alex was on a date with a Maggie last night! She won't stop talking about her in our Whatsapp group! And-"

"Winn! If you value your life, shut up. I'm going to kill Kara" she says, for the second time, as a blush starts to appear in her cheeks. Giving Maggie a shy smile, noticing that _damn smirk_ on Maggie's face. The Superfriends were determined to know how Maggie was and embarrass her in front of Maggie.

"Don't worry, Danvers. This is kinda funny" says Maggie smiling at her.

"For you, maybe" Alex mumbles, turning around facing Winn "Don't you have a device or something to hack?"

Winn looks confused for a moment "Oh! That, yes. They just told me that it wasn't a _hackable_ device after all, but I just wanted to pass by to say hi" he says shrugging "I'm gonna go now. I did what I needed to do here. It was a pleasure to meet you Detective. Hope I'll see you around some time soon" he says with a nod towards Maggie.

He turns around, leaving behind a confused Maggie and an angry Alex (who is going to make his life a living hell after this, but it totally worth it).

He is a few meters away when he turns around "And Alex? Kara just told me that James is in his way here for an interview or something" he giggles.

"What a group of friends that you have there, Danvers" Maggie says.

"Yeah, they are the best" Alex says nodding in agreement "I'm gonna make their lives a living hell, tho"


End file.
